(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Documents (print data) which are sent from personal computers or other suitable devices of users to image processing apparatuses such as multifunction printers (also referred to as image forming apparatuses) may be printed and output immediately or accumulated in the image processing apparatuses for a certain period of time. As an example of the latter, some forms of use such as confidential printing or security printing are available. In these forms of use, a user sends a document (print data) to an image processing apparatus from his/her own computer to accumulate the document (print data) in the image processing apparatus and then goes to the image processing apparatus to give instructions to output a password and the like. The document is thus accumulated in the image processing apparatus for a period during which the user goes and performs an output operation on the image processing apparatus.
In addition, systems that allow image processing apparatuses such as multifunction printers connected to a network to run as a group have become widespread. In such a system, a document accumulated in an image processing apparatus by a user is also displayed in a list on a user interface (UI) screen of another image processing apparatus in the same group to allow the document to be selected from the displayed list and printed and output. In some of the systems, a duplicate of a document accumulated in an image processing apparatus which is to be shut down is transferred to another image processing apparatus on a network to enable the document to be printed from the other image processing apparatus even during the shutdown.